


Afters

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Afters

Tonks wrapped her legs around Bill's waist when he pressed her up against the kitchen counter. 

The whipped cream fell, shattering the bowl.

"Harder." She gripped his shoulders tight as he thrust up into her. 

Bill bent his head and began to bite and suck at the column of her neck. Setting Tonks down on the counter, Bill moved between her thighs and licked her clit.

Grabbing his hair, Tonks arched her back and cried out, the brandy and trifle pushed off the end of the counter when her knee jerked as she came. 

There'd be no pudding again tonight.


End file.
